


Pretty Boy

by rufengliu



Category: Legend(2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: Pretty BoyLegend Ron/TeddyBy 一三就是车，第一站。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Boy  
> Legend Ron/Teddy  
> By 一三  
> 就是车，第一站。

“卡啦。”  
皮带扣突然收紧，喉结上传来被动的压迫感，Teddy反射性地吞咽，他还能保持顺畅的呼吸。Ron选用上等小羊皮为他特别定制的颈圈比外观看上去要柔软许多，漆黑的皮具与他皮肤紧密贴合，不留一丝缝隙，那感觉十分特别，但Teddy还是更爱Ron的手掌。  
Teddy顺从地跪在地上，冰冷的地板从不肯与他的膝盖好好相处，他也从没想过偷偷为这里铺上柔软的地毯，疼痛意味着多一份欢愉。骨头裹着细嫩的皮肉生硬地在上面磨来磨去，少了裤子的保护，膝盖很快泛起红色。  
Ron不在乎这些，他的阴茎鼓胀得发疼，项圈又被他弄得“太合适”导致脖子和皮带中间竟连一根手指都插不进去，无处下手让Ron变得十分烦躁。最后他选择粗鲁地拽着Teddy的头发把他拖向自己的裤裆，对方的手掌富有技巧地按揉着大腿内侧的肌肉，等到裤子被褪下，Ron已经恨不得将人直接按到操干一番。  
“Fuck！”  
温暖的口腔包裹着Ron的阴茎，舌头灵巧地描摹着那些冠状沟。他舒服地咒骂着，半是鼓励地揉搓着Teddy柔软的头发，男孩儿被怂恿着将肉棒越吞越深，除了舌头，牙齿偶尔划过皮肤的感觉令他深为着迷。许多人接受口交的时候总嘱咐那些男妓把嘴巴长大，生怕碰到牙齿毁灭他们的幻想。只有Ron知道，把你的阴茎塞进别人嘴里而不是屁股到底为的什么。  
Teddy逐渐觉得舌头发麻，他尽全力配合着Ron越来越快的频率，将阴茎越吞越深，喉咙被顶到的呕吐反应反而让Ron更加受用，他最后用力往里顶了一次，Teddy用力抓着Ron的大腿克制着躲开的冲动，任凭精液细数灌进他的喉咙呛得不停咳嗽，眼泪直流。  
“舒服吗？”  
总是梳得整齐的头发已经被Ron毁得不成样子，Teddy的嘴唇也有些红肿，口水混着咳出来的精液顺着下巴滴了下来，这些他都毫不在意，他只希望Ron能满意地点点头，然后给他点奖励。  
虽然已经有了项圈，但他可是贪心的Crazy Teddy Bear，有了主人的狼就会变成狗吗？如果不能被满足，他会毫不犹豫地将对方撕碎。  
“Teddy、Teddy、Teddy……”Ron的声音读不出情绪，他缓慢靠近男孩儿，Teddy跪在那里，未知的恐惧令他的身体兴奋地微微颤抖。  
Ron一脚踩在对方翘立着的阴茎上，领口渗出的液体立刻沾湿了Teddy的下腹和Ron的鞋底。只要Ron能心血来潮充满恶趣味地碾上两下，Teddy就能立刻释放出来。他试探着半是讨好地将头靠过去，黑亮的皮带禁锢着的脖颈格外吸引目光，Teddy故意梗着脖子，让颈圈看起来仿佛有一部分勒得陷进皮肉之中，驯服中透着危险。  
“你想要奖励？”Ron说着却把脚抬了起来，Teddy红着眼眶，Ron甚至误以为他会扑上来。  
“我做得不够好？”  
难以纾解的情欲令Teddy的声音听上去粗粝难忍，或许他该放弃这些情趣，直接索取他想要的。  
“Oh Teddy my bear。”Ron温柔地摩挲着那张愈发阴沉的脸。  
“我以为你会更想要惩罚。”  
Teddy不可思议地望着Ron，身体里的火被瞬间引爆，声音甚至因为过量的激动变得颤抖不堪。  
“是的，我、我弄脏了您的鞋。”  
Teddy虔诚地忏悔着他的罪过，期盼着Ron用阴茎赐予他重生。  
“上来躺好。”  
Teddy手脚并用地爬上床，顾不得蹭破皮的膝盖在白床单上留下血迹（伏笔），遵从Ron的命令将自己像祭品一样摆在了圣坛上。  
“我要你记住，这是惩罚，无论我做什么都不许碰我。”  
Teddy以为Ron会把他绑起来，却不想束缚自己的只有这句不近人情的命令。他只好摊开双臂攥紧身下的床单，祈祷自己不会坏了规则。  
Ron将大量润滑油涂抹在手指上，他使劲拍了Teddy的屁股一巴掌，男孩儿的臀瓣立刻火辣辣地烧起来。  
Teddy几乎是雀跃着把腿主动分开，Ron一上来就将两根手指捅了进去，他有些不适，但更多的是对接下来“惩罚”的期待，Teddy身上每个细胞都在尖叫着让Ron进来。  
他们两人都轻车熟路，很快后穴便扩张到能轻易吞下三根手指。Ron试探着先捅进了半根，Teddy反而心急起来，他以为按照Ron的性格，这次性爱会比平时激烈得多。  
Ron缓慢地进进出出，Teddy对这样不上不下的节奏感到不明所以，惴惴不安的感觉挥之不去。  
随着Ron令人抓狂的进度，Teddy下意识收紧了双腿，他习惯用腿夹住Ron的腰来固定自己的身体同时保持跟Ron的节奏。然而这次，当他刚有这种意图，就被Ron用抽出整根阴茎立刻打断。这意思简单明了。  
Ron不允许他碰自己。  
这惩罚带给他的感受着实超越了Teddy的想象。  
现在这样Ron上他仿佛跟上外面随便一个妓女一样没有丝毫区别，更让Teddy难以接受的是Ron甚至没有用他泄欲的需求，他动作轻柔面面俱到，完全不见往日的凶悍和狠厉。  
厌倦两个字钻进他的脑海，Teddy的疯子暴徒消失无踪。  
床上无声的蔑视让他的心脏抽搐不停，连血管里被情欲蒸腾的热血都跟着冷却。  
他抱着双臂，指甲深陷皮肉，靠疼痛来阻止自己碰触Ron的欲望。  
泰迪地设想如果他碰了Ron，这也许就是一切的结束。

“这样不好玩儿……”  
眼泪止不住地扑簌簌落下，辱骂、疼痛、暴力，什么他都可以承受，Teddy从没意识到不能碰Ron会令他如此痛苦。  
男孩儿的反应超出了Ron的预想，就算Teddy失去唯一的亲人的时候，Ron也没见过他的眼泪。  
“嘘……”Ron俯下身温柔地亲吻男孩儿的额头，“我还在你里面。”  
Teddy点点头，深呼吸之后努力将下半身放松，他想去圈住Ron的腰，最后却只是拼命让腿打开的角度再扩大些。  
Ron撑起身体准备进行最后的攻势，然而他发现Teddy只是从痛哭变成无声地落泪，每眨一下眼睛，泪水就会汇聚成一股水流淌下来。他还发现Teddy的胳膊已经被他自己抓得不成样子，无数血道交错横亘在皮肤上，伤口鲜红刺目蜿蜒丛生。（伏笔）

就算在Ron主动靠过来安慰，他都竭力克制着没有碰Ron一下。  
只是眼泪，他真的无力停止。

Ron的阴茎忽然又胀大一圈，泰迪的全部神经都绷在自我控制上，甚至没有发现。Ron干脆地将男孩儿的腿放到肩上，直接用整个人的重量压过去。他掰开Teddy的双手，扣着手腕拉过头顶按在床上。身下柔韧的躯体被折叠起来，Ron调整着角度，不断刺激着对方的敏感点，同时另一只手配合着快速撸动着Teddy的阴茎。  
“Ron！Ronald！”  
Teddy被前后夹击的快感冲得支离破碎，Ron把他按得结结实实，没给他任何挣扎的余地。他放声叫着Ron的名字，再顾不上别的。  
Ron不管他如何挣扎喊叫，只是奋力地撞进他的身体，力道凶狠得仿佛要将泰迪劈开。  
那是他最熟悉不过的Ron。

高潮过后，两个人躺在一塌糊涂的床上一起喘息。泪、汗、血因为Ron最后那下全都沾到了他身上。  
泰迪出神地望着天花板，他的心脏还在因Ron而隐隐作痛。男孩儿仔细回想着刚才发生的一切，直到摸着脖子上还套着的项圈，才敢相信他是被Ron玩儿了次狠的。  
“话说你怎么想起买这个？想养狗了？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Ron扭头看着Teddy笑起来脖子上贴服的项圈跟着起起伏伏，Teddy还不懂项圈真正的含义——套着项圈的野兽，没有哪个猎人敢随便下手，哪怕他撕碎了猎人。  
Teddy发觉Ron的目光飘到了别处，他挪挪蹭蹭好不容易凑到了Ron的耳边。  
“汪。”  
“你明天绝对走不了路。”Ron重新坐了起来。  
“Try me.”Teddy不以为然。

【1 end】


	2. 第二站

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始加入Reg/Teddy。

Reg看到Ron手里的项圈时并没表现出什么，套在狗脖子上还是套在人脖子上都跟他没关系。只要Ron乐意，一切底线问题对他的双胞胎哥哥来讲都可以协商。倒不如说将暴力、偏执、精神分裂、同性恋这些标签贴满的Ron正合他心意——人人都知道Kray兄弟不好惹，尤其不要招惹Ron。  
他还记得小时候，Ron用石头把推他的小兔崽子砸倒在地，最后连围观的人都跟着遭了殃。他将兄弟难以抑制的暴力看做某种天赋，只要对释放的场合时机加以引导，威慑和影响力都是巨大的。Reg也逐渐学会拿出上流社会假惺惺的绅士做派，大部分人见到Ron之后，都乐于选择心平气地坐下来跟他谈生意，甚至所谓的名流也逐渐对他青睐有加。  
这样做有利于生意还能笼络人心，唯一的缺点只是他偶尔会羡慕Ron活得更自在。那条项圈正提醒了他，Reg烦躁地搓着脖颈，仿佛被扼住喉咙的是他自己。

深夜，Reg难以入睡，南区的酷刑帮令他不胜烦扰，对方明显没有把他们放在眼里，在这种情形下，谈判绝不可能实现。同时还有像苍蝇一样的伦敦警方围着他阴魂不散。这些从来都是Reg操心的，谁让他是“理智”的那一个Kray。  
Reg只好爬起来靠着窗户点燃香烟，尼古丁多少能给他带来慰藉。风冷飕飕地从窗户灌进来不仅把他吹得更加清醒，作为赠品还为带来了别的声音。楼上Ron的夜生活显然比他哥哥精彩得多，Teddy的笑声肆无忌惮地侵入他房间。Ron把烟头从窗户弹出去决定敲门提醒这位借宿的客人。他不想扫Ron的兴，但他需要休息。或者他只是想随便找个借口撒撒火气。  
去他妈的。  
如果他在自己弟弟面前还要收着脾气，那也太可悲。  
走上楼以后他却突然后悔了。不得不说木门的隔音效果奇差无比，何况Ron房间的门还没关好。Teddy的呻吟声不断从里头传出来，Reg真不想承认这就是他家，他的宝贝弟弟不知道是怎么做的，居然上个男孩儿活生生让他产生进了红灯区小旅馆的错觉。  
Reg站在那里，静静地听着他弟弟折腾床上的人。他想起手下的人都管Ron的小男孩儿叫婊子，唯有这位专门有个Mad Teddy的外号。Reg才发现他对自己的胞弟了如指掌，却对他身边的人所知甚少。当然，Ron留下他之前，男孩儿的身世就已经被查透，伦敦贫民区出身随处可见的孤儿，挣扎着在肮脏的街道靠拳头和身体为自己挣得活着的机会。不是南区的间谍，不是警察的卧底。除此之外？他记得男孩儿两条笔直的腿和不算太圆润的屁股裹在灰色的西裤下，肩膀虽不比Ron宽厚，抬起手臂时肌肉线条也能被衬衫完美勾勒出轮廓。他见过Teddy上一秒还在对Ron笑得甜蜜，转过身面向南区的人立刻沉着脸仿佛要将猎物撕碎。总算有点儿意思。  
Teddy的喘息声越来越响，Reg被这声音环绕忍不住想象起男孩儿的表情，念头一旦出现便不受控制得迅速扩展，一声声充满欢愉的淫靡之音叩在Reg心上，终于点燃了火。他干脆靠在墙上把手探进内裤握住阴茎上下撸动。  
房间里的呻吟逐渐掺杂进压抑的抽泣声，Reg发现他变得更硬了。是什么样的姿势能让男孩儿发出如此诱人的声音，Reg不得不承认听上去Ron的床技很可能在他之上，又或者Teddy是位优秀的情人。Teddy的抽泣声慢慢占了上风，听上去难言地伤心和痛苦。Reg一边照顾着手上的活儿一边担心Ron伤到男孩儿，如果参照Ron打人时候的疯劲儿，难说他在床上就能把握好分寸。  
但他不得不承认，Teddy拼命克制的哭腔如同佳酿渗进他身体每个细胞，令他的神经舒展，将他沉睡的欲望全部唤醒。如果正在上Teddy的是他，说不准他会比Ron更恶劣。  
Reg随着时断时续的声音用拇指蹭过顶部，身体被激得一阵战栗。他转过身用额头抵着墙壁，如果Teddy此刻在他面前，他会把男孩儿狠狠压在墙上，然后从背后环住他，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，在他耳边说些下流的情话，看那可爱的耳朵尖儿逐渐晕成红色。趁着对方放松警惕的时候用跨贴上白嫩嫩的屁股，硬邦邦的阴茎突然抵在身后，男孩儿会吓得缩起身体，Reg不会让他这么做。Teddy越躲，他越会追着贴过去，直到他弟弟的小情人反把自己逼得退无可退，只能紧紧贴在墙上。冰凉的墙壁让他的乳尖儿不受控制地硬起来，Reg的胸膛覆上他的后背，把他往里又推进一步。乳头被挤压得委委屈屈，Teddy只能束手无策地任由胸前的两点被墙壁磨来磨去。  
Teddy好不容易侧过头，半是责备半是羞怯地望着Reg，他以为Ron的哥哥从来不会对他感兴趣，更不知道他有更深的欲望。男孩儿不耐地扭动下肢，他还抱着希望，以为Reg只是生他弟弟的气，想要吓唬吓唬他的小宠物，给点警告。  
Reg只会用行动证明他是认真的。  
但他永远不会伤害Ron，他想要什么自然会提前打好招呼，Teddy却不会知道这些。Reg耐心地等到男孩儿的身体起了反应以后，看着恐惧和羞愧，也许还有背叛Ron的内疚混在一起会结出多美味的果实。Teddy就用这蒸腾着无数情绪的身体招待Reg，他知道自己逃不掉，认清现实以后就不会再挣扎。Reg也不是那么坏心眼儿，他总会给Teddy留一点尊严。Reg只让男孩儿站直把双腿夹紧，在Teddy一头雾水的时候，Reg已经把硬邦邦的阴茎挤进了紧闭的双腿之间。大腿内侧的皮肤虽比不上内穴那样潮湿温热但也足够柔软，为了不把Teddy完全打碎，Reg自愿做出点牺牲。  
他想象着身前正抵着Teddy，手上的动作逐渐加快，高潮的瞬间Reg看到男孩儿小心翼翼地睁着灰绿色的眼睛扭头看他，终于颤抖地哭起来。Reg脱下上衣简单擦了擦胯下和手，无视身后房间里那些响动，悄悄走回房间。

第二天早上，Reg出现的时候，Teddy正用叉子戳破盘子里的煎蛋，金黄的液体瞬间淌了出来，他用面包去沾，手指上也蹭上一些，便直接伸舌头舔掉。Reg喉咙发紧，他给自己倒了杯清水，隔着报纸坐在餐桌旁看Teddy被Ron逗得大笑不止。帮佣像往常一样抱着床单走下来，雪白的布料上印着深褐色的污渍，Reg对那颜色再熟悉不过——干涸的血。  
Teddy还在笑，Reg欲言又止。

【2 End】


End file.
